


【普羅米亞】一杯香草拿鐵和一杯黑咖啡(里歐雷米)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 里歐和雷米的甜甜交往過程 含副cp加洛梅斯
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Remi Puguna, Meis & Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	【普羅米亞】一杯香草拿鐵和一杯黑咖啡(里歐雷米)

里歐在普羅米亞完全燃燒之後就一直在救火隊裡幫忙，燃燒者的身份面臨一個尷尬的狀態，除了縱火犯罪者還多了人體實驗受害者的身份，而里歐更是多了一層救世光環，很多普通人都不知道該怎麼對待燃燒者們，是該恐懼、厭惡還是該同情、感謝；救火隊這時倒是成了一個讓他們轉換形象以及和大眾接觸的重要橋樑。

身為首領的他總是要操心更多，住處、工作、身份、歧視問題……除了這些他還要忙救火隊的協助業務以及各種法律以及政治上的角力，他每天都恨不得有48小時，有些人看里歐年紀小想佔便宜，卻沒想過年輕的首領又怎麼會是單純的理想主義者呢！

里歐揉了揉酸痛的頸部從堆滿文件的桌上起來，經過一夜的趴睡不只肩頸僵硬，身上的襯衫也是皺巴巴的，他伸手擦拭了一下嘴邊的口水，動作有些大了讓身上的消防外套從肩上滑了下來…"我昨天有穿外套來嗎？"腦袋還不太清醒的里歐想。

「去洗臉刷牙！然後過來吃早餐！」雷米在經常辦公的小茶几上放了一袋早餐和一個冒著熱氣的馬克杯，自己端著一個杯子正喝著什麼，里歐有些遲鈍的嗅了嗅外套的味道，淡淡的茶葉香…"唔，是副隊的外套…好香…"

里歐洗梳完總算清醒了一些，他抱著雷米的外套將自己團進沙發裡，雷米從早餐袋裡拿出了一盒燕麥粥，他將蓋子打開，玉米的香氣撲面而來，他把蓋子墊到盒子下方，拿過湯匙開始一口一口餵里歐「我自己…」「啊！」「…唔！好吃！」一碗粥餵完之後，雷米將桌上有些溫了的咖啡塞進里歐手裡。

「你昨天又沒有回家休息？」

「事情太多了…後…啊應該是明天又要開一次庭…」里歐喝了一口咖啡，是不熟悉的甜膩感「好甜…副隊你昨天又失戀了？」

雷米「啪！」的用力打了里歐的頭「我這陣子沒有去夜店！」

「痛！那為什麼給我喝你的咖啡嘛！」

「你還知道這是我平常喝的咖啡？你說你幾天沒回家休息了？」

「大概……3天？」里歐遲疑的說。

「是10天，那你記得你昨天早上吃什麼嗎？」

「…菠蘿麵包？」

「那是你4天前的早餐！昨天你吃的是三明治…」雷米喝了一口杯子裡的咖啡，被苦的皺了皺眉。

「我只是…」里歐有些不知道怎麼回應雷米，成為首領之後，他理所當然的擔負起所有的事情和責任，理想是理想，但是現實是現實，身為燃燒者首領總要擔負起更多更多，他總覺得這樣才對得起他們叫他一聲Boss…

「…大家都很擔心你里歐，」雷米嘆口氣，揉了揉少年的腦袋「出庭的事情有律師以及基金會會出面，出去演講有加洛和隊長在幫忙，對外各種活動、或是前燃燒著們的生活，坎羅梅斯和其他前燃燒者們也都在努力，里歐…」他認真的望著少年紫色的漂亮眼眸「不要把事情都自己一個人扛著！尤其在你已經不是一個燃燒者的前提…」

雷米的話語像是有魔力一般，少年感覺到了困倦，肩膀放鬆了下來，眼皮慢慢闔上睡了過去……。

「安眠藥果然有點用處…」雷米認命的將沙發平放下來，從里歐手裡扯出被他抱著的外套蓋到里歐的身上。

當里歐再次醒來時間已經是下午了！隊裡只有露琪亞和維尼在，露琪亞遞了一個便當盒給他「嗨！里歐醒啦！這是雷米給你做的便當！要全部吃光哦！」

「副隊…給我做的？」里歐打開了盒蓋，是很家常的菜式…跟他前幾天中午吃的東西好像是一樣的…？

「對！里歐你知道嗎？！雷米做飯超級好吃的！但是他平常嫌麻煩很少做給我們吃！不過最近倒是持續等有給我們準備午餐…好像…是里歐你來隊上之後開始的！對了！我剛才把你的報告都處理好啦！快感謝一下我吧！」

「Vinny！」

「對！維尼也幫忙了！」

「謝謝你，露琪亞…也謝謝你，維尼…」維尼輕輕蹭了蹭里歐的手指然後跟著露琪亞繼續去忙了；無以形容的感覺襲上里歐，他有多久…沒吃過別人親手做的便當了？有多久沒有安穩的睡一覺了？有什麼溫暖的東西一點一點的從心底滿漲起來。

「嚇！」加洛在家門口發現精神抖擻的里歐正試圖破門而入「等等！里歐你在幹嘛？！」

「哦！原來你還沒回家！我有事問你一下！」

「里歐你不要這樣突然過來啊！最近梅斯和坎羅出差…」

「你當初怎麼發現自己喜歡梅斯的？」一向有話直說的前燃燒者首領一點都不拖泥帶水的問出自己的問題。

「里歐…你怎麼突然問這個？」加洛抓了抓頭，之前他跟梅斯剛在一起的時候里歐也沒有問過這個問題…該不會…「里歐你知道副隊在追你了啊？！」

里歐捶了自己掌心一下「原來雷米真的對我很特殊！」

「啊！我說溜嘴了！里歐不要告訴副隊！拜託！」

「好！那我走了！」望著里歐離開家的加洛有點煩惱，里歐真的不會告訴副隊嗎？「啊！煩死了！」他雙手抓著自己的頭髮一陣搓揉。

雷米到救火隊的時候就看到里歐坐在沙發上喝咖啡「雷米來吃早餐！」里歐招呼他過去。

「我找不到你的杯子…」里歐遞給雷米一個新的馬克杯。

「沒事…我…嗯？」雷米發現杯子上有了一行字「To… my future boyfriend？」

「可以嗎？」里歐眼睛亮晶晶的盯著雷米。

他喝了一口，是熟悉的過甜的香草拿鐵「里歐你連談戀愛都這麼直白快速嗎？」

「所以你願意嗎？」

「你竟然記得我喜歡喝什麼甜度的咖啡？」

「記得啊！」

「Ok！男朋友！請多指教！」

里歐不由分說的直接按住雷米親了上去，青澀的吻在雷米熟練的唇舌帶領下逐漸情色，但是學習度很高的前燃燒者首領很快的就將火燒回了雷米。

一吻結束，雷米摸了摸破了的嘴唇，有些吃驚自己的失控，里歐將雷米壓在身下，定定的看著雷米「我們燃燒者的愛情專一、直白又熾熱，雷米，你願意和我在一起嗎？」

「我只會給我的未來伴侶無條件長時間做飯。」雷米達非所問，里歐卻懂了未盡的意思。

「咳咳…你們兩個注意一點！這還是在隊上！」這時他們才發現隊裡的大家到了七七八八，艾娜尷尬的打斷他們，瓦里斯尷尬的站在門口不敢進來，露琪亞倒是兩眼放光的跟維尼說著什麼~

「抱歉！」里歐坐起來道了歉「我和雷米交往了！」

「什麼？！」到門口的加洛直接從機車上摔了下來，換來梅斯嫌棄的一瞥。

「坎羅會炸掉的Boss！」他笑著抱了抱里歐，他們的boss有人照顧真是太好了！

「沒事，坎羅太久沒炸了還有點不習慣呢！」

「哈哈哈哈！」兩個人笑成一團彷彿又回到了燃燒者時期，親密無間的夥伴關係不會因為時間而退卻，互相理解互相扶持這就是燃燒者！

「好了！你們都快來吃早餐！」雷米喝了一口里歐杯子裡的咖啡，卻覺得黑咖啡沒有之前喝的苦澀，反而跟他習慣喝的香草拿鐵多加糖一樣甜膩…"原來愛情真的會讓料理變甜"他悄悄推了推眼鏡掩飾了翹起的嘴角。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 大概率ooc，本來想寫出雷米跟里歐不經意的小動作或是喜好都有被對方發現，他們之間那種悄悄甜甜的感覺，但是最後好像沒寫成功(笑哭)加洛梅斯是突然想到的，其實就是覺得梅斯跟里歐都會直白的說要交往，反而坎羅個性比較彆扭，所以安排了直球梅斯和加洛一起 ，讓boss可以從中汲取經驗(欸，希望大家看的開心！祝白色情人節快樂！💕


End file.
